You Don't Know Her Like I Do
by Brooklynn715
Summary: What lengths will Derek go to toget Emily back once she left the team? Most likely a two-shot based on Brantley Gilberts song You Don't Know Her Like I Do.


**Hi! This is a story based off of You Don't Know Her Like I Do by Brantley Gilbert and incase you don't know the song I put the lyrics in :) Hope you enjoy it! And thanks as always to Hallie (psychedoutpineapple) for proofing this**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the song or Criminal Minds :(**

* * *

You Don't Know Her Like I Do

_Hey old friend, thanks for callin'_

_It's good to know somebody cares_

_Yeah she's gone, but I don't feel like talkin'_

_It might be just too much to bear_

_To hear somebody say it stops hurting_

_Or to hear somebody she ain't worth it_

'_Cause you don't know her like I do_

_You'll never understand_

_You don't know we've been through_

_That girl's my best friend_

_And there's no way you're gonna help me_

_She's the only one who can_

_No, you don't know how much I've got to lose_

_You don't know her like I do_

_I can't forget, I'm drowning in these memories_

_It fills my soul with all the little things_

_And I can't cope, it's like a death inside the family_

_It's like she stole my way to breathe_

_So don't try to tell me I'll stop hurting_

_And don't try to tell me she ain't worth it_

'_Cause you don't know her like I do_

_You'll never understand_

_You don't know we've been through_

_That girl's my best friend_

_And there's no way you're gonna help me_

_She's the only one who can_

_No, you don't know how much I've got to lose_

_You don't know her like I do_

_You don't know her like I do_

_You'll never understand_

_You don't know we've been through_

_That girl's my best friend_

_There's no way you're gonna help me_

_She's the only one who can_

_No, you don't know how much I've got to lose_

_No, you'll never know how much I've got to lose_

_You don't know her like I do_

_Not like I do_

_Never understand_

_That girl's my best friend_

_That girl's my best friend_

_That girl's my best friend_

* * *

Hotch looked up from the case file in his hand, JJ's voice momentarily background noise, to see Morgan staring absentmindedly out the window. He had noticed a submissive attitude from the agent for the past few days but hadn't thought much of it until now. Everybody had been hit hard with the news of Emily Prentiss leaving but he was the most affected.

Hotch realized he had blanked out as he saw everybody packing up, everyone except for him and Morgan that is. "Morgan," he said. "Morgan," the Unit Chief said a little more forcefully, causing the rest of the profilers to look at him.

"What? Um…yeah, sure,"

Hotch just jerked his head towards the door, indicating for him to follow him to his office, before catching Rossi's eye, who responded with a knowing nod. "Wheels up in about an hour guys," Hotch called over his shoulder dismissively, more concerned about the well being of his agent.

* * *

Once Morgan and Rossi were seated in his office he began speaking. "Is this about Emily?" he asked bluntly.

"Is what about Emily?" he asked

"You know what I'm talking about,"

"…Yeah, I guess I do,"

"If these were normal circumstances I wouldn't say this but I think it's better if you let her go Morgan," he continued seeing his mouth open to retort. "She's in London and you're here and you both love your job and if I'm correct neither of you would want to leave,"

"I know that she loves her job in London and I love mine here but doesn't mean that I don't love her," he confessed quietly. Although he had thought about it many times that was the first time he had said his feelings for his partner out loud.

"I know that you might but that's what I felt about Haley too until I realized I need to move on," he sympathized with the agent. He knew about his feelings for his partner but that didn't mean he wanted him to be jetting off to London, uprooting his life and possibly ruining his career, as harsh as it may seem.

"You don't know her like I do, Hotch," he said quietly, stated quite simply. "She's more than just my partner, she's my best friend, you don't understand all that we've been through. I held her hand while she was dying, she told me was freaking out on the inside when that stupid church blew up and she didn't know if I made it out or not, and so much more. It's like she 'died' all over again except it will have the _occasional_ contact but we won't see each other, _maybe_ once a year, if that,"

"You know that she'll come back," Rossi said. "And you know that Hotch doesn't mean anything, he just doesn't want you throwing your job away,"

"That's all you two care about isn't it?" Morgan exploded. "All about keeping the job," he went to stand by the window, glaring out.

"What I really care about is you being happy," Hotch said quietly. "You guys are my family and it hurts when any of you leave. What I _really_ think is that you need to take a break, go mull things over and if it happens to take you to London then so be it," he said with a wink, walking out of his office.

"Do you really think I should take a break, go see her?"

"Kid, I've been through three wives, if you really love her, you'll know what to do. The good ones are rare; don't let her get away,"

"Tell Hotch I need two weeks off," he said after a moment. "Thanks Rossi," he turned around, giving him a genuine smile.

"Anytime, just know that Hotch was trying to look out for you and he does care about you being happy,"

"I know," he said before walking out of Hotch's office and into his own to gather his things and head for home.

* * *

Emily grumbled as she heard her doorbell ring. She had gotten home after a long and stressful day a work and had just sat down in her comfiest pajamas with a glass of wine.

"What?" she asked, throwing open the door, glass of wine still in hand.

"I see you got all dressed up for me, Princess," he said casually, leaning up against the doorframe, a grin on his face.

"Derek!" she nearly yelled, almost crushing him in a hug.

"Whoa there Prentiss, I need to breathe,"

"Sorry," she said sheepishly, pulling back.

"No problem, I missed your chest-crushing hugs," he said with a chuckle.

Realizing they were still standing in the doorway she ushered him in. "W-What are you doing here?

Morgan let out a long sigh, deciding what to tell and when. "Um…it's kinda a long story, can we sit?"

"Oh-yeah, sure," she led him to the couch before rushing off to the kitchen. She returned carrying a second wine glass and a bottle of water. "I figured you would need these," she said, plopping down after setting the two beverages on the table in front of her, her own glass in hand.

"Thanks," he took a deep breath, composing himself, realization of what he was about to do suddenly sinking in. "Okay, so it all started…"

* * *

**Thanks for Reading! I was a little iffy on this story so let me know of you like it and if I should continue! :)**


End file.
